


廿   五   Chapter 7

by dcarradine



Category: Mr. Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcarradine/pseuds/dcarradine





	廿   五   Chapter 7

7.

　　两人默契地牵手向后院走去，一进卧室门就搂在一块儿难舍难分。适才平息下去的欲火再次升腾起来，撩得人焦急难耐。

　　张晓波被亲得晕晕乎乎的间隙想到，之前搬东西出了汗，想先去冲个澡。才迈出一步去便被谭小飞捞回来摁在墙壁上，磕得有点疼，却让他更加亢奋起来。

　　谭小飞一双大手握住他的腰侧，紧紧贴住他的双腿滑了下去，单膝点地跪着。他解开张晓波牛仔裤的扣子，用牙齿咬开拉链，隔着布料轻吻张晓波的东西，逗弄了一会儿，才拽掉内裤把那根含了进去。

　　张晓波倒抽一口气。谭小飞温暖的口腔裹住他的柱身来回滑动，时不时嘬一下，或者吐出来，歪头啧啧有声地舔舐他的囊袋。技巧说不上多高超，但想到这是阔别几年的谭小飞伏在他胯下，他就爽得头皮发麻。他的手搭在谭小飞头上想要使力，奈何揪了两把没有着力点的板寸都从手心里滑了出去，只能托着谭小飞的后脑勺，随着他的节奏向前送胯。

　　快到高潮时他推了推谭小飞的头，示意对方起开。可谭小飞反而吸吮得越发卖力，他推了两把没推开，绷不住全部射在谭小飞嘴里。他眼前一片炫目的白光，下面谭小飞那张俊脸都看不真切了，靠着墙缓缓喘息。谭小飞把东西吞咽掉，侧着头在张晓波大腿内侧亲了亲。然后他抱起人一把甩在旁边床上。

　　床头柜里没找到杜蕾斯，只有一管欧舒丹护手霜。谭小飞腹诽这八成是哪个前女友送的，一边嫌弃一边拧开盖挤了些在手指上。他看了看还在回神的张晓波，分开他两条白得反光的腿跪坐在中间，从后面的小洞探了进去。

　　谭小飞下面早已坚硬如铁，还是咬牙耐着性子扩张，到三个手指进出自如，张晓波用脚尖在他小腿肚上蹭了蹭，“来吧”。

　　进入时张晓波疼得嘶了一声咬住下唇。尽管前戏做得充足，但后面太久没用本来就紧，对方又尺寸惊人，实在有点为难他。谭小飞也好不到哪儿去，被入口处的括约肌箍得死紧，不上不下的很是难受。他带着爱意轻轻抚摩张晓波平坦的小腹和突兀的胯骨，等到张晓波逐渐适应了放松下来，才一边观察张晓波的反应一边慢慢往前推进。整根没入，两人都呼出一口气。

　　谭小飞弯下腰，近距离凝视着张晓波的脸。他来回往复经历了好几轮不同的人生，体验过别样的悲欢离合，耗费过大把时光洗刷罪孽，终于得以把意中人压在身下。他吻了吻张晓波挺翘的鼻尖，心里充满欢喜。即使明天要离开，至少这一刻的餍足幸福能够让他铭记。

　　“我要动了。”他宣告。

　　“再不动以为你不行了呢。”底下伶牙俐齿的胡同小爷回以一个白眼。

　　他摆起跨来。张晓波多数只是蹙眉发出暗哑的气声，却比以前那些大声叫床的情人更能刺激他，那说不清是隐忍还是纵欲的神态性感极了。他开始还不疾不徐把握着节奏，过了一会儿就克制不住了，速度越来越快，幅度越来越大，顶得张晓波直往上撞。床头板是实木的，没有可抓的地方，张晓波只好攥住枕头的两角，白皙的手指把枕巾拧得皱成一团。谭小飞一手提起他的左腿挂在腰上，另一只手掰开他的右手握住，举到嘴边一口含进他的手指。

　　“看你…调酒时我就想这么做了。”他口齿不清地哼哼。

　　温热的鼻息喷在张晓波的手背上，手指被舔得湿淋淋的。他喘着粗气反驳：“刚才没给你调酒呀…你丫心里惦记着其他家的酒保？”

　　“就是你，只有你……我第一次回来，你调酒给我喝。那样子又装逼…又撩人，我当时就心痒了。”

　　张晓波被他认真说情话的样子打动了。他的左手顺着谭小飞的腹肌向上，途中几度被大力干得离开床面，还是颤巍巍够着了谭小飞的脖子，拽下来抬头索吻。两人变着角度，亲吻声和着吞咽口水的声音，传入耳中颇令人羞耻。

　　谭小飞又直起身来，抓着他两只纤细的脚踝扛在肩上，几乎把他下半身整个提起来，大腿严丝合缝贴紧张晓波的大腿后侧，继续顶弄。这姿势刺激太大，每撞一下都狠狠擦过前列腺，张晓波觉得肠道又热又燥像着了火。快感咄咄逼人超出承受范围，他勾起脚面蜷着脚趾。

　　“不行，小飞你轻点……轻点”。他总算忍不住示弱求饶。他压抑的呜咽声听在谭小飞耳边却是最奏效的催情剂，反而激得对方动作愈加凶猛。

　　“对不起，我控制不了。”谭小飞一边继续用力，一边腾出只手来去撸张晓波那根东西。前后双重夹击下张晓波简直要痉挛，精液射在谭小飞漂亮的腹肌上，又黏答答流下去没入耻毛从中。

      “波儿，我的波儿……”谭小飞看着他高潮下双眼失焦的脆弱模样，下腹也阵阵发紧，握紧他骨肉停匀的小腿冲刺起来，快速抽查了几十下。高潮来得异常强烈，他趁着射精的过程把张晓波的双腿放了下来，俯下身抱紧晓波与他额头相抵。

 

　　缓过神来的张晓波拖着合不拢膝盖的两条腿去冲澡。没多会儿谭小飞挤进浴室，打着时间太宝贵不能浪费的旗号，义正言辞在浴室里又来了一发后背位。完事后张晓波几近脱力手扶不住墙，干了几年重活儿体力良好的谭小飞也气喘吁吁。

　　精疲力尽的两人勉强收拾完，搂在一起盖着薄被躺着。张晓波发现谭小飞右侧乳头旁长了一根挺长的毛，坏心眼地用手轻轻薅着。

　　“喂，我问你。你说上辈子张学军活了很久，还参加了我的婚礼？”

　　“是啊。六爷那天穿得可精神了，谁来敬酒他都一口闷。”谭小飞被弄得有点疼，抓住张晓波犯坏的手。

　　“可惜这个世界他走得早。”张晓波的声音有点低沉。“以前吵了那么多年，还没好好弥补呢。”

      曾经混不吝的胡同串子有颗柔软善良的心，谭小飞伸出长长的手臂把他搂入怀。人生总有这样那样的遗憾和恨事，这一点他谭小飞再有发言权不过了。势不可挡的命运洪流面前，他们如此卑微渺小。“过好剩下的半天呗”，或许张晓波这看似不经意的随遇而安才是真谛。享受当下，珍惜每一刻幸福的时光。

      “如果你不走……”张晓波的嗓音懒洋洋地。“先在这帮我忙乎几天吧。店里伙计最近老请假，我快累瘫了。”

      “好。先给你义务打工几天。”

      “嘁——管吃管住，又不欺负你……”

     激烈的性事消耗了太多体力。他们有一句没一句聊了许久，终究抵不过困意来袭，沉沉进入梦乡。

 

 

　　谭小飞睁开双眼瞪着天花板，又闭上，几秒后再次睁开。刷子似的浓密睫毛上下抖动。

　　他侧过头去，张晓波紧挨着他睡得香甜。

　　他拿过床头柜上的手机：11月7日，上午10点20分。他不放心，滑动解锁点进日历看，确实是2020年11月7日。高兴之余手一滑，手机咣当掉在地上。

　　张晓波被这动静吵醒了，睡眼惺忪坐起来，栗色软毛压得乱七八糟像个鸟窝。他盯着谭小飞看了一会儿，又上手摸摸谭小飞的寸头，确认道：“早啊。你还在。”

      谭小飞凑过去牢牢抱住他。“早啊。我不走了。”

      “中午去东来顺搓一顿怎么样，算给你补过生日。”

      “那快点起来穿衣服啊！”

 

      这是谭小飞第六个、也是最后一个25岁生日。

      天气晴好，没有雾霾。

 

　　　

　　END


End file.
